Mourir ?
by AimeeMagnus1850
Summary: Lafayette en a mare de cette Putain de chienne de vie. Un soir, il va prendre l'air et se fait attaquer par un vampire. J'ai jamais été douée pour les résumés, le mieux est de venir voir ;)


**Titre:**Mourir ?  
**Auteur**: AiméeMagnus1850  
Genre/Paring: Drama- Jesus/Lafayette  
**Résumé:** Lafayette en a mare de cette Putain de chienne de vie. Un soir, il va prendre l'air et se fait attaquer par un vampire.  
**Disclaimer**: La série, l'univers et les personnages de True Blood ne m'appartiennent pas.  
Note de l'auteur: Hi mes darlings ! Voici mon tout premier Slash ! Et mon tout premier OS sur True Blood ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire et que mes persos ne sont pas trop OOC.

**Bonne lecture**  
**et **  
**n'oubliez pas les reviews**

* * *

**Mourir ?**

Il savait que la vie en Louisiane était dangereuse, il l'avait toujours su mais il y était né et s'était sa Terre, ses origines. La Louisiane était deux fois plus dangereuse depuis que les vampires étaient sortie de leur cercueil et encore plus depuis que les usines de True Blood avaient été détruites. Lafayette savait que par le temps qui courait sortir seul la nuit était presque du suicide mais il l'avait fait car depuis quelques temps des cauchemars plus morbides les uns que les autres hantaient ses nuits. Il n'en dormait plus. De son vivant Jesus avait réussi à arrêter ses cauchemars mais depuis qu'il était parti, plus personne ne pouvait le rassurer. Lafayette Renolds n'avait plus son pilier, son âme sœur. Cette putain de sorcière lui avait arraché la seule personne qu'il avait jamais aimé.  
Maintenant plus personne n'avait besoin de lui, Tara était un vampire et était partis on ne sait où avec sa Pam. Sa mère n'avait jamais eu vraiment besoin de lui et de toute façon pour elle, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour l'aider. La seule personne qui aurait besoin de lui était Sam mais il avait fuis avec Emma et l'autre fille frisée dont il avait oublié le nom. Si plus personne n'avait besoin de lui. Il se demandait alors pourquoi personne n'avait mis fin à sa chienne de vie. Il voulait seulement le rejoindre, rejoindre son Jesus qui l'attendait là-haut.  
Après ses horribles cauchemars, il voulut prendre l'air. Il alla dans les bois, marcher un peu. Il pensait à Jesus, il aurait tellement voulu qu'il soit encore là. Il s'asseya sur le ponton au bord de l'eau. Jesus était là, assis à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas menti. Il avait tenue sa parole, malgré sa mort, il était toujours avec lui. Lafayette se réjouissait d'être un médium seulement car il pouvait encore voir et parler à Jesus.  
"Je suis minable comme sordium, déclara Lafayette en regardant l'eau sombre à ses pieds.  
-Sordium ? demanda Jesus.  
-Sorcier-médium si tu préfères. Si j'avais été un sorcier digne de ce nom, je lui aurait résisté à cette pétasse et tu ne serais pas... Tu serais toujours au près de moi, dit-il les larmes aux yeux.  
-Lafayette, même le meilleur sorcier au monde n'aurait pas put lui résister ! C'était un fantôme, elle t'a possédé et c'est presque impossible de résister à un fantôme. En plus, il y avait tellement de haine en elle que même un sorcier comme m'a grand-père n'aurait rien put faire contre elle, il marqua une petite pause et regarda Lafayette droit dans les yeux en lui tendant la main. Et même si je suis mort, je suis encore là avec toi.  
-Non, tu n'es pas là quand j'ai besoin de toi ! cria Lafayette en se levant. Tu me manques tellement ! J'aurais voulu passer un bout de chemin avec toi vivant et pas avec ton fantôme !  
-Ne pleurs pas, tu vas faire couler ton mascara ! souri Jesus qui se leva lui aussi et fit comme si il caressait la joue de Lafayette .  
-Je m'en fiche de mon mascara tu sais ! C'est moi qui aurait dû crever ! J'aimerais tellement te rejoindre !  
-Je peux peut-être arranger ça ! dit une voix d'homme derrière eux.  
Lafayette se retourna et vit que l'homme en question avait les croc sorti, c'était un vampire.  
-Et merde ! souffla Lafayette. Ecoute vieux, fais ce que tu veux avec moi ! J'en ai mare de cette vie de merde ! Alors plante moi si tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre !  
-Lafayette ! cria Jesus. Non, tu dois pas mourir ! Tu dois vivre ! En vivant, tu me fais vivre moi."  
Mais avant que Jesus eut finis sa phrase le vampire avait déjà les crocs plantées dans Lafayette.  
"C'est mieux ainsi" souffla Lafayette à Jesus.  
Plus le vampire pompait son sang et plus Jesus disparaissait. Mais Lafayette savait qu'il allait le retrouver de l'autre côté. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Son amour allait l'accueillir au royaume des morts. Il se sentait partir, ses ailes allaient bientôt se déployer.  
"J'arrive mon amour" souffla Lafayette serein.  
Mais cette sereineté ne dura pas longtemps. Une brigade du gouverneur arriva et tira sur le vampire. Très vite plusieurs hommes armés arrivèrent près de Lafayette. Ils prirent le vampire pour l'amener dans un camion qui allait en direction des camps de concentration. Pendant que certains s'occupaient du vampire, d'autres étaient avec Lafayette pour lui faire les premiers soins.  
"Jesus, souffla Lafayette une larme roulant sur sa joue, je n'arriverais jamais a te retrouver.  
-Monsieur, une ambulance va bientôt arriver. Tout va bien ce passer" dit un des hommes.  
Mais non, pour Lafayette rien n'allait bien. Le destin avait fait qu'il soit séparé de son âme sœur, et visiblement les dieux ne voulaient pas qu'ils se retrouvent. Peut-être devait-il être séparé de Jesus, à jamais. Après cela, ce fut le trou noir pour Lafayette. Holly vint plusieurs fois lui rendre visite à l'Hôpital ainsi que Arlène. Pendant une de ses visites, Holly lui avait dit cette phrase qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il l'avait entendu "La vie est tellement injuste mais était-ce une raison pour se laisser mourir à nom d'un amour disparut ?" Elle lui avait aussi dit qu'ils avaient besoin de lui et que Jesus n'aurait pas voulu qu'il meure ainsi et surtout Jesus voulait qu'il vive la vie qu'on lui avait enlevé.  
Alors Lafayette se promit une chose, que jamais plus, il n'essayerait de mourir et qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il vivrait pour deux. Il allait vivre pour l'amour de sa vie. Il le devait, Jesus aurait voulu ça.

**FIN**


End file.
